


Any Way You Want It

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: John has some very open romantic arrangements with Roxy and Jade, as well as an intermittent pitch hate affair with Terezi, and the most intense thing isn’t trying to give equal attention to all three, but keeping up with their wildly different but equally demanding tastes. Anonymous commission.





	Any Way You Want It

"Can I play with your lap, master?" Jade asked, hands up on John's thighs as she knelt in front of him, eyes wide, tongue hanging out a bit as in excitement. She looked up at him with absolute delight, hopeful and eager as she tried to keep her hands from drifting inward too quickly. Excitement was getting the better of her, but Jade didn't want to disappoint right away, as she finally hooked her boyfriend into trying out some pet play with her. John was a bit uncertain about it, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't exactly know how to, and she wanted to keep playful while still not challenging him in a way that might lead him to nervously lapsing.

John's cock was aching, though, straining against his pants as he sat there staring down at Jade, startled a bit by her excitement, by the collar around her neck that read 'Jade Harley, owned by John Egbert'. He wasn't expecting her to have the collar and leash ready when she'd asked him for it, and this was all moving so fast that he wasn't sure what to do with it. But there was at least the matter of his very needy cock to help keep his focus in line. "You can only use your mouth," he said firmly. "No stroking. Keep your hands on my lap, and keep your eyes on me."

"Only my mouth?" Jade whined. "May I rub against your cock too?" Shamelessly, Jade leaned forward, nuzzling up against the bulge of his cock with her cheek, feeling it throb in needy excitement, and she watched as that surprise shook John.

"You may," he said, shaky and surprised by the suddenness of her request but very willing to see where she was with this, to welcome her onward. He hoped confidence was going to come to him as they went, because he knew for a fact that right now he was definitely not bringing it like Jade deserved, and he would need to change that for her sake. His hands reached down to undo his pants, shoving them down his legs and getting them out of the way, next going for his boxers, and Jade intentionally leaned in close so that his dick would smack her across the cheek as it sprung upward, making her gasp in delight.

Jade wasn't too worried about John finding confidence as he moved. She knew it would happen, she just needed to get him there first, just needed to get him going. Which was why she decided his cock and balls needed some thorough oral worship first, something her mouth was eager to provide as she began to kiss all along his meaty prick, adoring it with attention and affection to begin things the right way, to start off with all mouth play she can muster. She knew John loved her blowjobs, knew that she herself could get very sloppily worked up and excited when giving blowjobs, and that the combination meant some very beautiful and perfect things when taken together. What else was there left to do but go for it?

Licks bore down steadily along John's cock, as true to her word Jade kept her hands on his thighs, holding onto them a bit tightly as she kept herself and her thoughts together in time to begin the loving advance. "Your cock tastes so good," she whined, wide-eyed as she locked her firm gaze with him and refused to break away for anything. She was right where she wanted to be now, in her element and ready to show John what she could do for him and how much fun they were going to have that night, unapologetic in her advance and in the way she started to butter him up with her affection and her hunger. All Jade needed to get started was that first push, and she didn't exactly struggle with motivation.

John groaned as he felt the tongue at eager, loving work, streaking across his cock as she started up quickly and only got quicker. "Good girl," he groaned, reaching a hand down to scratch behind her ears. "That's a good puppy." The words came out a bit more stable, even if they sounded ludicrous. Jade was his girlfriend, not a dog! Those were the kinds of thoughts he had to struggle to push down as he kept this going and push boldly onward, wondering how to best get into the frame of mind where he could play along with what Jade wanted from him. The pleasure of her tongue hard at work on his cock certainly helped greatly in keeping him excited, his dick twitching in anticipation. "Do you love my cock?"

"Yes, master," Jade moaned, licking her way down to kiss his balls. She shoved her face into his cock, nuzzling against it in adoration as she paid his nuts some attention next for good measure. Her adoration of his balls made him tighten up in surprise, and Jade knew she had John wrapped around her finger, even if she was the submissive one here, making for a delightfully twisted arrangement she couldn't get enough of. "Your cock is incredible. I love doing everything I can to it, and I promise to treat it right." With that, her tongue trailed back slowly from his balls along to the tip of his cock, steadily working her way up along his impressive cock before she shoved forward and slurped his cock down into her mouth.

The sudden hot embrace of Jade's mouth wrapped tight around John's cock made him yell out in surprise and excitement, startled by how swift it was and how suddenly the sensations took him. John wasn't ready for that at all, hips bucking as he felt the wet warmth overtake him. "Good girl!" he yelled, louder and firmer this time, and it sounded like he finally found some measure of confidence as he tightened his hold on her, leaning back against the couch and welcoming her eager treatment. Jade's hunger urged her to suck his cock down deep, taking him down even into her throat for little peeks of excitement, and this was quickly adding up to be everything that John could have wanted from her and her dirty little treatment, which kept him writhing excitedly under the expectation she had even more in wait for him.

Jade moaned around her boyfriend's cock, happy to see he was finally coming around and more confident now. With that in mind she saw the opportunity to shove forward without pause, luring John down deeper into a more ravenous acceptance of everything she wanted to rile him up into. Back and forth her head bobbed, moans rumbling louder as she kept her steady gaze up on John, refusing to pull away or ease up on the excitement overtaking her, seeking to drive him wild with need and excitement. This was Jade's chance to get John completely on board with her peculiar fetish and she wasn't going to stop for anything now to make him want it.

With her head bobbing up and down, Jade could feel the pressure really starting to zero in on her, but she was unwilling to slow down, aggressive and inconsolable about the depraved thrills she had been waiting to show off to John. Hew was used to scratching behind her ears in little bursts of affection, but never had he been so forceful about it, never done it so eagerly during sex, but here, he couldn't keep his hand off of her, couldn't hold back from giving her everything he could as her hot mouth helped draw him down deeper. His hips began to rock, meeting the eager motions of her head as he gave in to her hungers a bit more, with her throat struggling a bit and some gagging noises following at the peak of his cock here and there. But that was just how Jade liked sucking cock, so it didn't have John any pause.

Jade gave some nice, sloppy sucking to his cock before she pulled back, gasping for air and quickly lavishing his cock with more attention. "I love worshiping your cock, master," she moaned. "Am I good girl? Am I a good puppy cocksucker?" Her eyes almost glimmered as excitement got the better of her, keeping up the pressure in how she tried to coax John into the excitement. She was unapologetic about the ways she pressed boldly and eagerly forward, unwilling to slow down and pushing him further, desperate to hear the words that would make her tighten up in excitement.

"You're such a good girl!" John groaned. "The perfect puppy cocksucker." Something took the embarrassment out of the words that should have been there, making them feel more normal and sensible as he surrendered to what was happening, giving up to the excitement and just letting Jade's hungers get the better of him.

Squeals of delight drove Jade further, hotter, as she gave John all of her love and attention, tongue working overtime to adore his cock and his balls with all the sloppy fervor she could muster. Shoving back down toward his shaft, she even gave little peeks of sucking on his balls and rubbing her face up against his cock. The fun part about pet play for Jade was that she had a genuine bestial side within her, something feral and excited that quickly burned up as the heat of sucking his cock really got her going. Within the confines of pet play, Jade felt much more comfortable giving in to all of them, much more eager to surrender to what was happening and let herself become unraveled with excitement.

Squirming under the pressure of it all, John felt himself startled by just how good this all was. "I'm going to cum," he groaned, writhing hotter in her grasp as he felt himself overwhelmed by the raw, shameless temptation that came with all of this sloppy oral worship. Jade was giving him her best and he couldn't deny her the satisfaction of knowing that he was enjoying this. It felt so good to be treated to this indulgence, and with that in mind there was nothing that John wanted but to give in to it, letting Jade prove that what she wanted to show him was nothing short of incredible. "Take my cum however you want it!"

Jade kept sucking on her boyfriend's balls, slurping loudly on them while she used her face to rub up against his cock, a show of pure submission and worship that she kept up for the sake of driving John absolutely wild. And it was working. Working almost too well, in fact, as she pressed shamelessly forward and made sure that without hesitation she made her point. It was a declaration of where she wanted his cum that was not lost on John at all, and Jade was delighted to feel his cock erupt against her face. Cum gushed forward, and the gasping, excited dog girl took her facial with a bright,. proud smile, letting him blast her all over with his creamy spunk, not pulling away or hesitating at all to let herself be hit with all the gooey delight.

"You cam so much!" Jade gasped, pulling back at last, shivering in excitement as she savoured the delight of feeling all the mess on her face. "Master, you're so virile. It's another reason I love your cock."

John shivered, feeling the lingering thrills overtake him as he stared down at busty, muscular, bright-eyed Jade. She looked great, especially with cum all over her face, and something about the sight of her and the chance to want to just shove forward helped push him forward and make him ache to shove into her and take control. It was a powerful, throbbing sense of need he couldn't believe, but he craved the idea of just pounding Jade and dominating her relentlessly. With that in mind he really had no choice but to give in to his demands, and instead of giving some dorky remark, he tugged on her leash. "Present yourself," he said.

Jade let out a nervous whine, but on the inside she was burning up with excitement. John was giving her exactly what she had been hoping he would. "Yes, master," she said, shifting down onto her hands and knees. She was already naked and ready, and as she stuck her perky, shapely rear up into the air, she made sure to stick it high enough for John to see her dripping, glistening pussy, so needy and waiting that she made her desires very clear. She was so wet from sucking John's cock off, and hoped desperately that he would give it to her without hesitation.

John was in deep enough now to take control and start calling the shots, but it was definitely another step entirely to think about denying her or going for anything too intense. No, he was happy to shove forward, getting onto his knees and giving a playful slap down onto Jade's ass as he shoved forward and drove his cock deep into her needy pussy. As he did so, Jade let out excited barking sounds, sounds that both knew were not nearly as much a part of the play as it sounded, but neither let that bother them. John shoved forward eagerly, and Jade pressed her butt back against his lap as both began to move very, very impatiently.

Things settled into a much more familiar pace then, as John fucked Jade doggy style and things became more familiar. They were used to fucking in this position, something that had always been a funny joke between them due to Jade's canine nature, and there was no shame or apology in giving in to it, the excitement of this position making the joke worth it and making the rough sex nice and harsh.

"Fuck me with your big cock!" Jade squealed in excitement, pressing back against his thrusts shamelessly, wanting it harder and faster no matter how hard he gave it to her. There was just too much pleasure here for her to settle for anything, refusing to settle for anything but the most thorough and pure surrender she could muster. This was what Jade lived for, and the craven needs that swelled through her as she was fucked into blissful submission kept her moving.

John held tightly onto her leash, tugging on it a bit as he hammered forward and showed a bit more roughness than usual in how he fucked Jade, giving her his worst as his hips found confident fervor in shoving forward without apology. He couldn't believe how easily fucking Jade so hard came to him, but he felt himself winding up with so much speed and fervor that he couldn't help himself. His hips pounded forward almost without his guidance, just driven by the raw need to take it to her as hard as he could, refusing to slow himself down as he took it upon himself to fuck Jade into pure, blissfully surrender. The slick embrace of her tight pussy certainly helped with that matter, as he gave everything to the task of ravaging her as deeply and harshly as he could. "You earned it after sucking my cock so well," he groaned. "You're so well behaved, and this is what you get for being a good girl."

"Yes! I'm such a good girl, and I'm so glad you recognize that, master." Squealing in excitement at the way she was taken and how harshly the thick cock fucked her so hard and so fast, Jade was enamoured by the pure ecstasy of being taken. The thrills overwhelmed her, and she wasn't able to slow down the throbbing excitement threatening to unravel her completely. Unapologetic in the embrace of what bore down upon her, Jade wasn't going to let anything slow her down as she hammered back against him, desperate for his hard thrusts and the intense, burning delights that came with getting fucked this hard. Everything burned up so hot within Jade that she could barely think straight, happy to be taken so harshly and to be fucked by a John who was getting more and more into the role at hand.

John couldn't think of a time he'd ever fucked Jade so hard before, but he was unable to slow down now as he drove forward harshly. "You're a great girl, and I'm going to keep treating you like one," he promised, smacking her ass again. "Now call my name and beg for your master's cum. Creampies area privilege for dirty puppies, not a right." John wasn't even totally sure where all these words were coming from or how he was so easily acclimating to the idea of dominating Jade like this and calling her a 'dirty puppy' and a good girl, but it was rising up from somewhere and he felt like just going with it, shoving forward and unapologetically taking it to her with unrelenting fervor. The more he felt of this excitement hitting him and making his head spin, the more John just wanted to give in to it.

"Please cum in me, master!" Jade whined, bucking about under the pressure of his command, loving the idea of succumbing to the excitement and the searing bliss that ached through her. She could hardly believe this was all coming so easily, that she was able to relish in this kind of excitement. John had far exceeded her expectations in just how into it he got and how willing he was to play along with all of Jade's craziness, even if it was a a lot to ask anyone to indulge in. Bucking unapologetically back and forth, she was happy to feel him playing along like he was, welcoming his aggression as she felt his cock keeping up the pressure upon her. "I need it so much. Please cum inside of me and reward me for being such a good girl!"

Something inside of John had just given in to Jade's depraved games. He was glad to feel that Jade had opened herself up like this to him over her sexual desires, and he'd been happy to give in to them and let the sensations follow, but in truth he hadn't really expected it to be this enjoyable. As he tugged on her leash some more and kept her nervous about every time his hand bore down upon her ass. It was always a delightful surprise, because John never hit her too hard, just enough to push the playfulness into the kind of roughness that Jade lived for, bucking about and writhing through her excitement, shivering under the pressure and bliss of being taken so harshly. It was even better to know that she was enjoying this as much as he was, that he was so easily opening up to the idea of being overwhelmed like this.

With her head thrown back and raw, ecstatic moans spilling from her lips with marked shamelessness, Jade was overtaken by pure bliss, unapologetic about how good she felt and how much more she craved, slamming back against him so loudly that the sloppy smacking noises of their bodies colliding. Mingling in with her squeals of delight and all John's groans of pleasure, they were both incredibly loud and shameless about their fucking, refusing to slow for anything as they lost themselves to the excitement of surrender, moving on with bold, vigorous bombast right up until the winding, throbbing bliss got the better of them and finally they couldn't help themselves any longer.

"Master!" Jade whined, head thrown back as she gave herself up to the crushing bliss, pleasure overwhelming her as she crashed into the orgasm she'd been working so hard for all this time. As she lost herself, John slammed forward, burying his cock into her greedy, spasming pussy and letting Jade have what she wanted more than anything. Hot, gooey spunk pumped deep into the whining dog girl, making her lose herself to the burning, bucking pleasure of surrender that she could not believe was overwhelming her so fucking easily. It was intoxicating, and she was unapologetic now about letting herself go, about giving it all up to this throbbing ecstasy as she succumbed utterly to all of it. John's cock pumped so much cum into her needy twat that she could barely think straight, but even still some greedy, desperate part of her wanted more.

Fortunately for Jade, John wasn't done yet either. The excitement that came with this bliss could not be understated, and all that John wanted now was to keep it up. "On your back, paws up," he groaned as he withdrew his cock, impatient and confident now. There was a control and firmness in her voice that made Jade shiver in excitement, and she couldn't help now but give John exactly what she wanted, rolling onto her back, her arms and legs up in the air as she panted heavily. And it wasn't for show either; the dog inside of her was genuinely this whipped up into a lusty frenzy, as she assumed a position perfect for belly rubs.

But also perfect for a mating press, as John shoved down on top of Jade and slammed his cock right back into her, pinning her down to the floor as he got to work at Jade's hot pussy again. Jade howled in excitement, feeling just what he was going for and all too excited to be subjected to it as she shivered through the throbbing excitement. "Yes, master. Breed me!" There was little chance that this was going to do it or get her pregnant, but that sort of detail didn't matter right now. All that mattered was keeping their game going and pushing boldly onward. With that in mind, there was no harm in begging for it for the sake of their play.

John was shorter than the tall, stacked, muscular Jade was, and that meant that his face lined up more with her breasts than with her face, but that didn't bother John at all as his hands greedily went right for her plump tits, kneading them and burying his face down into her cleavage as he slammed down with hard, deep strokes into her needy pussy, not the least bit afraid to feel her up and show off his perverted hungers as he worked at giving her a thorough pounding. "I'm going to keep cumming in you until I knock you up," he promised, also pushing the line of play more than he was advocating for actually getting Jade pregnant.

But the fever of their mutual playing along certainly did brilliant things for keeping both of them eager and hot, as they writhed excitedly together, chasing all the shameless pleasure they could under the burning thrill of letting themselves go. As John fucked her hard, made her breasts bounce and struggle against his firm grasp, he eyed her collar, noticing the thrill of her complete submission to him, the special kind of desperation that had her submitting to him harder than anyone had ever submitted before. He hadn't known how to deal with the excitement and hadn't even the faintest idea how to dominate Jade, but he felt like he'd done a great job at bringing it and learning in the position and while things were happening, and as long as he had that he could really put her through the wringer.

Pinned to the floor, getting groped and fucked in such a submissive,. vulnerable position, Jade was unable to hold back her ecstasy, moaning louder and hotter as she succumbed to her own appetites, amazed she was being taken as she was and that she could do so little to help herself. The throbbing excitement that bore down upon Jade was too almost addictive. She knew she'd have fun giving in to her twisted kink, but she had no idea she'd be this excited, that she'd be so happy to be taken like this. "Fuck me harder, master," she whined, pleading with such needy excitement that she didn't know how to get her bearings or what she could do to handle this. Overwhelming pleasure left her drunk on cock and so needy for more.

John continued to adore Jade's breasts with his gropes and kisses, keeping up his made pace and letting gravity help drive the harsh pace of his fucking of her needy body, showing her the most shameless, forceful thrills he could muster. This was too good to bear and he could hardly believe how good it felt to be hitting the spot like this, to be chasing something so shameless and hot. He hammered into Jade with all he had, tireless in pursuit of pleasure and ecstasy now as he shook her down to her very core, made her gasp and buck and twist in raw excitement, unable to hold back the thrills of being used so thoroughly. The more he felt of her fitful, needy bliss beneath him, the more John was ready to give in to this and take on the insanity of this kink full time, ready to let it begin to define them and their relationship in ways it never had been before.

Faster they moved, bucking against one another, Jade unable to stay still but repeatedly shoved down into the floor and pinned there as John exerted raw dominance over her. She didn't know how to handle any of this, but that was what made it so fucking exciting to her as she took his worst, impressed by what he could do and how much pleasure burned her up from within. She was unapologetic now, thriving in the atmosphere of panic-driven bliss that was sure to unravel her completely as she let it take her, as she moaned, urging him on desperately. "I belong to you, master. I'm your slutty puppy, and I want you to breed me right here on the floor, like an animal!"

"You are an animal!" John groaned in response, gripping Jade tightly, unable to hold himself back as he let go of all that he'd been holding so tensely onto, burning up with sheer exhilaration as he succumbed hard to the pleasure and let it overtake him. With a hot groan, John came inside of Jade again, setting her off for another noisy, squeal-heavy orgasm as she felt the hot cum gushing deep into her womb, so hot and exciting that she didn't know how to handle the pleasure she felt. She bucked and writhed beneath him, threatening to burn up under the ecstasy that followed as without apology or shame she let herself go.

It was so much better than either had imagined, and as they pulled back, both found separation from the moment but also pure excitement at the lingering, electric shocks that ran through them. Panting heavily, Jade remained in place and John stumbled back onto the couch, both lovingly locking eyes as they tried to gather their bearings after what they had just done, floored by the excitement of succumbing as they had to this bliss.

"You like it?" Jade asked, bright-eyed and hopeful, even if the cum leaking out of her sloppy hole should have spoken to that truth already.

"I loved it," John groaned. "I've never had the--fuck, I've never fucked that hard before."

"I'm not surprise," Jade whined. "Who else are you with right now? Roxy?"

"Roxy, and sometimes things with Terezi get a little pitch. But neither have ever--oh, wow." He leaned back. "I'd love to do that again some time. That was a lot of fun, Jade."

Jade made some excited, satisfied noises, relieved to know that not only had she enjoyed herself, but John clearly had too. "I'm going to make you sick of having me call you master by the time I'm done."

"Won't happen," John promised. "I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, John. But for now... Maybe let's go back to normal for the rest of the night." Jade opened the collar and tugged it off, smiling as she rose up off the floor and began to climb up into his lap, shoving her tits right up into his face. "I'd like my turn on top now."


End file.
